Cursed
by Constellation Temptation
Summary: When Dipper goes missing, Mabel does everything in her power to get him back. But when a strange boy who looks like Bill claims that he's Dipper, no one believes him. Can Mabel find Dipper? Can Dipper prove he really is Dipper and not Bill? Rated T just incase, but i'm sure kids can enjoy this too.
1. Chapter 1

**Mabel's P.O.V**

"Dipper!" I called out. It hasn't even been a week since Dipper went missing. One moment he was in bed, the next, he was gone.

"Dipper I call out. Stan, Wendy and Soos are with me, calling his name. We searched town, questioned Gideon (who actually ended up having nothing to do with his disappearance) and now we are searching the forest. This is the farthest I have ever been. Dipper and I go deeper every time we go on an adventure, and this is only just out of the area we had been most recently, but you could tell the difference between the part of the woods we were in five minutes ago, and the forest area we are in now. The trees are super thick, and almost no sunlight can make it through the dense canopy of leaves above.

"Dipper!" I cry out, my voice getting raspy.

Wendy's hand falls on my shoulder. "we'll find him Mabel, but for now, rest your voice, it's getting hoarse."

I nod, and give out one last wail.

"Dipper!"

**Dipper's P.O.V**

It was a strange week. One night I went to bed, and when I closed my eyes, I had a strange dream about being in the forest and floating. I was watching people through the trees, going on about their daily lives. And then I wake up, in the forest. It isn't night anymore, and I don't know how long I have been asleep. I blink my eyes, and scratch my head. _That's weird, I don't remember sleeping with my hat on._ I think. I take it off. Instead of my signature blue hat with the pine tree on it, I hold a skinny black top hat. _I don't remember ever having this._ I look at the hat again before putting it back on my head, but for some reason, it doesn't touch my head. There is a puddle by the tree a lay under. I see my reflection and scream.

** Mabel's P.O.V**

I just heard Dipper screaming, I know I did. I can tell the others did too. They're all frozen in place, their ears straining to see if they hear it again. It's coming from the way we came. We are all running back to the Mystery Shack. What's happening to Dipper, I don't know, I only hope that he's ok.

When we reach the shack, we practically kick down the door. But when we enter, Dipper is no where to be found.

"Maybe we passed him on the way here." Stan says, and we all rush out the door and back into the woods, well, Stan and I go into the forest anyway, Soos and Wendy go and check the town. We're gonna find you Dipper!

**Dipper's P.O.V**

I run from the puddle as fast as I can. The vision I saw in the puddle couldn't be real, it must have been a trick. Yeah, someone is playing a prank on me. When I reach the shack, the door is left open wide. The place looks like a mess, but then again, doesn't it always? I let out a sigh, and head to the bathroom. I don't look in the mirror, afraid of what I might see, instead I turn on the tap and wash my face. Then I take a towel and dry my face, and look in the mirror, and scream again.

**Mabel's P.O.V**

I hear his screams again, this time they're coming from the shack for sure.

"Come on!" I yell at Grunckle Stan as we head back. Soos and Wendy are running towards us from the other direction.

"Did you guys hear that too?" Wendy asks urgently.

I nod my head. We run back inside AGAIN, and I hear Dipper gasping heavily.

It's coming from the bathroom.

He is curled up in the corner, his back facing the door so I can't see his face.

"Dipper... are... you ok?" I ask quietly. He shakes his head.

"Can you tell me what's wrong?" He shakes his head again. I go towards him and kneel down beside him. I hadn't bothered to look before, but his clothes are... different. his arms and legs are black, and he is wearing what appears to be a floating top hat. His shirt is yellow and his shorts are skinny and black. I try to put my arm around him, but when I touch him, it burs like fire.

"Ah!" I yelp, removing my hand quickly, and he turns to me to see if i'm hurt.

But when I see his face, I don't see my brother. His eyes are black and gleam sinister in the morning light. I let out a high pitched, bloodcurdling scream. Dipper starts to hover slightly, or perhaps he was hovering just over the ground before and just didn't notice. I scream again, louder then before. Whatever that Dipper impersonator was floated quickly out of the room, dizzy from the noise, and clumsily floated up the attic stairs. There are tears in my eyes. Everyone comes into the bathroom. I sob into my sweater. _This is not real. _I tell myself._ This is only a nightmare you will soon wake up from. This isn't_ real.

** Dipper's P.O.V**

She was more afraid of seeing me than I was seeing myself. I don't know what's going on, but I don't like it, and Mabel likes it even less. I walk back and forth across the room. I look at myself in Mabel's mirror. I feel like screaming again, but I am too tired to do so. I try to take off my top hat, but it won't come off anymore. How can it be stuck to my head when it's only FLOATING on my head. I pull so hard I do a back flip in the air and fall down. I had not realized I had been floating until now. I can't get the suit thing of either. I can't seem to to anything right now! I look in the mirror again. My eyes are black pit's that swirl slightly. No wonder Mabel screamed so much. I look into the mirror harder. I kinda look like-

"Oh boy Pine Tree, what the heck happened to you!? Nice outfit by the way."

"Bill, what did you do to me!?" I demand.

"What, me, I didn't do anything. I heard lot's of screaming coming from the shack, so I came to check it out."

"So, you don't know why I look like a human child version of you?" I fold my arms.

"Nope, it's actually kinda creepy..." Bill shivered a little.

"If you didn't do this to me, then who did?" I getting annoyed by Bill's stories. Who ELSE would make me look like them?

"You know what, I think i'm gonna go now, your actually freaking me out." He looked really uncomfortable being around his new doppelganger.

"Wait, your a demon, how am I freaking you out?" I say, unconvinced.

"Well, you look super creepy, you made Mabel scream so loud and high pitched, even I haven't made people scream that way, um, you made yourself scream-"

"Shut up!" I yell. My anger is going up to the breaking point. Red flames flicker at my fingertips. I release them in Bill's direction.

Bill let's out a short scream as he only just avoids being pulverized.

"You need help!" he shouted.

I take a deep breath. My reflection is red. I destroy the mirror.

"OK, I gotta go now before you destroy me and possibly the world, Bye!" Bill disappears in a flash of blue light.

"Great, I even terrify demons." I mutter. I'm floating again. Just then Stan run in with a gun in hand.

"Alright, what did you do with my NEPHEW!?" Stan holds me up by my shirt collar. His gun is aimed at my head.

"Tell me or I pull the trigger!" he threatens. I wave both my hands back and forth in a 'Please don't shoot me' manner.

"I didn't DO anything!" I insist. Mabel walks up and leans in close to my face.

"What did you do with my brother Bill!?" Her eyes narrow.

"I'm not Bill." I reply. I narrow my eyes back at her. She raises her eyebrows. I mirror her. She cocks her head, and I do the same.

"Stop it!" she exclaims! I put my head back up right. Stan throws me to the ground and aim his gun. I'm not sure what made him change his mind about shooting me, but he lowered his gun.

"Soos. go get some rope and a chair. We'll get him to talk"

"Yes sir!" Soos did a salute. When he left, I glare at the thing on the other side of the room.

**Mabel's P.O.V**

"Tell the truth!" i say, walking over to him. With every step I take, he takes one back. "Where is my REAL brother? I am in serious mode now, so you better tell me!" He leans back away from me. And he is still floating. He is silent.

"Listen Mabel." Wendy steps in between us. "He may not be your brother, but he may not actually KNOW where he is, so lay of a little bit." I see him smile a little. "I totally agree with you Mabel, but even though he is totally demonic!-" Wendy stares him down. He shrinks back. "He's still human... ish. Humanish." When she steps away, I lean in close and whisper, "I'm watching you demon." I back away slowly, pointing to my eyes, then to him. God, his eyes are creepy!

**Dipper's P.O.V**

I never want to be around Mabel when she's that 'serious' again! Even my own twin can't tell i'm her real brother!

"Well, for the time being, until we find the real Dipper, what should we do with him?" Wendy points to me. They had tied me to a chair in the kitchen. Of course I let them, even though Stan did it super tight.

"Well, I say we keep him tied here and starve him until he tells us where he's keeping my brother!" Mabel yells.

"Uh, that's a little harsh, even for Bill." Soos replies, a little scared of the new Mabel.

"I'm not Bill." I mutter so quietly i'm surprised Stan heard me.

"What was that?!" he said angrily.

"I said I'm not Bill." I say a little louder. He ignores me and goes back to the conversation.

"I think we should make him work at the gift shop." Wendy says.

"No way, he'll scare away all the customers!" Stan said. "But I think your on to something. We can make him our newest attraction!"

"Yeah, we'll have our first real attraction!" Wendy brightens.

"Second to the Gremloblin!" I ad. Everyone turns to me and glares. I really wish I had kept my mouth shut.

"Stupid transforming demon..." Mabel mutters under her breath.

That afternoon, they untied me. Stan threatened that if I try to run, he'll shoot me. We both know that bullets probably don't effect demons, but I'm not gonna be the one to say it, and i'm sure Stan doesn't want me to get any ideas. He pushes me up on the stage.

"No go impress those stupid tourists!"

I sigh. The only thing worse other than pretending to be a magic monster or creature is actually BEING one and being forced to do stuff. Mabel comes in a moment later and gives Stan a chain thing of some sort. It looks to be one of those things you clamp around the foot so someone can't get away.

Stan attaches it to the stage, and clips it and locks it around my foot.

"There we are." he takes the key away. I just wish the chain was shorter so it would keep me on the ground, this whole floating thing is annoying.

Lucky for me, not many people came to the shack today with summer nearly over. I have no idea what my parents are going to think about this new look though. What will happen to me by the end of vacation?

What surprised me most today, other than this mornings events, was that Gideon was there. His Dad had dragged him here fore some reason.

"Come on son, the only was for you to beat Stanford is to steal attraction ideas." Buddy Gleeful coaxed Gideon as he dragged him through the attractions.

"Do I really need to be here? Everything is fake and- whoa." Gideon was in front of were the stage I was floating on. He waved his hand over me, and under me, checking to see if there were any strings keeping me suspended. When he realized there weren't, he screamed, though I think it was my eyes that did it.

He screamed some more. Stan came rushing in, only to grunt "Oh, it's only Gideon."

"Stanford, what IS that thing!?" he was gasping for air.

"Can you please stop screaming?" I asked, taking my hands from my ears.

He screamed again.

"It can talk!" And like that, Gideon ran out of the shack, dropping his wallet. Stan laughed.

"Look at all this money! And I think Gideon wet himself! HAHAHA" he continued laughing when he went through the door. I could hear him explaining what had just happened to Wendy, Soos and Mabel. The laughter never seemed to end.

Gideon came back some time later, and skipped through all of the exhibits until he came back to me. Finally I think he recognized me.

"What the heck happened to you?"

"Depends who you're asking."

"Bill, why do you look like Dipper?" he asked.

"Actually, it's the other way around. What you should be asking is this... 'Dipper, why the heck to you look like the demon Bill, and why and how are you floating?" I replied.

"Ok, Dipper, why"

"Absolutely no clue." I replied calmly.

"Waste of my time." Gideon muttered as he went to Stan's office, probably to complain about his missing wallet. I couldn't stop a smirk from climbing onto my face. I had used my new powers to stick a 'Walking Fraud, kick me already' sign on his back. And like that, I heard Gideon cry out after I heard Stan's shoe hit him. He walked out in a sourer mood than when he came.

I don't know why it was so obvious that I was the one who stuck it on him, but he tried to punch me. Of course, he got burned, just like Mabel did.

"Ow, ow, hot, hot!" he blew on his hand.

After Gideon burned himself, Soos was told to put up a sign saying 'Touch the demon at your own risk'. I spent the rest of the evening floating in the air with my legs in a criss-crossed position.

"Alright, Shack's closed!" I heard Stan yelling into the megaphone. At about 1:00 am the next morning, Mabel came down to get a glass of water or something, because she went past the stage where I was STILL chained. She took one look at me, and walked away. She came back a moment later with some water, and was heading back up the stair when she tripped and her water spilled all over her.

"Ah, what... what happened?" she asked.

"My guess is that you were sleepwalking." I reply.

"Hey, what are you even doing down here this late anyway?" she asked me. I point to the chain.

"Can't you just break that?"

"I could." I reply.

"Then why don't you." she cocks her head.

"Because, only Bill would try to get away."

"But you are Bill." Mabel was now confused,

"No i'm not."

"But you said-"

"No, you said I was Bill."

"Ha, I guess that's kinda true, so, did Stan just forget about you or something?"

"I guess so." I close me eyes.

"Why don't you try to get away?"

"If I did, then where would I go?"

"I dunno, home?"

"This is home." I say in a soft, quiet voice. Mabel seems distant.

"Well, goodnight demon. Hope the bed bugs bite." And with that, she marches up stairs. I never thought Mabel could be anything but my kind sister. Apparently, she has a different attitude towards demons.

I had fallen asleep, hovering just above the stage. I really only wanted to go to go back to sleep after Stan hit me with a newspaper to wake me, but there was no point in trying. The tourist were already here, and there were tons of them! I had no idea the shack could FIT this many people inside, but apparently it can.

"Grunckle Stan, why are there so many people?" Mabel asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"I don't know, but there sure are a lot of people to scam, Wendy, raise the prices! We got business to attend to! Hey, what is he still doing down here?" Stan points to me.

"Because you never bothered to unlock the chain thing I guess." Mabel replied, yawning.

"Huh, I guess not." He said, scratching his chin. Just then my stomach growled so loudly, It scared me. It scared everyone else too.

"What was that?" Stan said.

"I think it's coming from the demon..." Wendy pointed to me. Everyone backed away. I had no idea where the noise was coming from so when she said it was me, I freaked out a little.

"Grunkle Stan, I think it's his stomach..." Mabel said.

He looked at me.

"When was the last time you ate?" I looked back to the previous week. I couldn't remember eating at all! I shrugged. My stomach growled louder than before making everyone freeze again. The crowd outside must've heard me too because the ruckus all stopped. Everyone stopped.

"Toast, we need lots of toast." Soos said.

Stan went and buttered four pieces of toast, which I scolfed down in a matter of seconds. My stomach still felt hollow and empty, but the growling mostly stopped.

"Wendy, open the doors!"

The crowd came in so quickly with their bundles of money in hand they knock Wendy off to the side. She groaned.

"oh boy." I muttered. This was gonna be a long day for demon Dipper.

Money was flying everywhere as is slipped from the fingers of the tourists. They seemed to be looking for something in particular, something so amazing, the wouldn't care if they dropped a couple 100 dollars to see it. I wonder what it is.

I just wish I had more time to wonder. One of the tourists points and shouts, "Look, over there." I looked behind me. Just a wall. I look for any other attraction around me that the kid might be pointing at, but no. He is pointing at me. And almost as soon as he said it, hundreds of eyes turn in my direction. Then they all come flooding towards me. I start to yank on the chain, trying to get away before they trample over me, but i'm panicking to much and can't concentrate. It's too late. Tourists are everywhere.

I felt like cowering in a corner. But of course I can't.

"Hello, I'm Shaundra Hermanez, reporting live from the Mystery Shack. It's new attraction has brought the entire town, and tourists from all over. The mystery is, is it real,or is it just another fraud?"

Gideon pushed through the crowd.

"Welcome to li'l Gideon's new attraction, the demon!"

"What!?" Stan yelled. He pushed through the crowd to stand next to Gideon. "Listen here, that demon is MY attraction, no yours! AND it's in MY Mystery Shack, therefore, once again, it's MINE!"

The crowd started whispering among themselves. They're as confused as I am.

"Stanford, it's My new attraction!" Gideon yelled.

"How does my property suddenly become yours?!" Stan boomed.

"It was always mine!" Gideon boomed back.

How did it ever come to this. From a regular 12 year old to a Mystery Shack attraction that is being FOUGHT over.

"Let me change what I just said, The REAL mystery is, who does this new Star belong to?" Shaundra said.

Gideon was now flailing his arms around, throwing a tantrum. There seemed to be no end to this bickering!

That was until someone in the crowd said "Why doesn't the _demon_ tell us?" Everybody was silent. "Does it even speak English?" a lady in the back asked.

"Is there any proof that it belongs to _either_ of them?"

"I'm completely confused."

It just kept on going, can _it, _does _it._ I am NOT an _it_! I pretty much lost it.

"ENOUGH!" I shouted, turning red, flames flickered at my fingertips.

"YOU ALL JUST TALK ABOUT ME LIKE I'M NOTHING MORE THAN A THING! I AM ALIVE TOO!" The flames are growing larger, and have now spread to my palms. I am getting hotter by the minute, anger is hard to keep in.

"I BELONG TO NOBODY!" Now i'm starting to freak my self out. I sound like Bill. Everyone is backing away.

"WELL, YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TIRED OF IT! The flames are all around me. Everyone starts screaming and running.

I laugh like a maniac! I'm insane. The fire spreads.

"Dipper, that's enough!" a voice shouts. It's Bill. But he's to late now. My anger has peeked. I throw a flame of fire at him. This time, he doesn't dodge, and goes flying, and hits the wall. Everyone is evacuating the building. The fire on the ground disappears. I got everyone out, so it isn't needed.

"Ow." moaned Bill.

"Alright, now you've done it!" Bill is turning red like me. "I tried to help you, but-"

"Help me, HELP ME!? You ran away and left me, said I was creepy, and you call that HELPING!?" I practically scream. Fire burns through both our finger tips.

"You've gone insane kid!"

I laugh manically.

"Hey, that's my laugh!" Bill charges at me. I through a ball of fire at his eye. It hits him exactly were I wanted to hit him. He screams, and falls to the ground. For once, i'm glad I float.

"So much for the all powerful Bill Cipher!" I cackle. He tries to get up, but is too weak to fight. I am no longer red, but I am still angry. I need to take out all of this energy on something bigger. Something like... The town. Yes, the town will do. I float out the door.

** Mabel's P.O.V**

What just happened? There was a fight between Gideon and Grunkle Stan over who the Dipper Demon belonged to, though it was obvious it was Stan's. Then it lost it because everyone was treating it like a plaything, and it started to attack, broke the chain, then another Bill came (or it could have been the real Bill, because it told me it wasn't Bill in the first place.) Then somehow the Bill doppelganger defeated the all powerful Bill, and went to cause more chaos. It sure did tolerate the way we treated it for a long time though. Nobody was REALLY hurt from the attack, mostly just absolutely terrified. And with everybody terrified, nobody can stop that Demon! Except for me, maybe. I have to do it for Dipper. I will stop that monster.

** Dipper's P.O.V**

I Have to say, terrorizing an entire town is fun! What's next? The world, the universe? Wow, I really should take a deep breath, what am I thinking? I go sit down on a roof. I see blue fire everywhere. I think I've seen enough fire for today though. I make it disappear. I take a deep breath. I'm super tired... Maybe I should call it a day. I close my eyes on the roof.

**Mabel's P.O.V**

I would've expected more fire and destruction in the town after seeing what that demon did to the shack, but apparently not. I scan for the Second Bill, but I don't see him anywhere. I sure do hope he doesn't sneak up behind me. I shiver. I really REALLY hope he doesn't. I call out for him softly.

"Bill doppelganger, where are you, please don't pop out and scare me... Hello?! Are you even out there?"

**Dipper's P.O.V**

All i'm doing is minding my own business (in other words, sleeping) when i'm interrupted by some little girl calling out 'Bill Doppelganger'. I can never get a moments Peace! I know just what to do with her. Throw fireballs at her until she runs away. I sit up and peek down at her. It's Mabel. Oh man, I can't hurt her! But if she sees me she'll tell the others and all of this will begin all over again! Wait I know!

I twirl my finger twice, and an illusion of me appears behind her.

"BOO!" it yells. She squeals, and points her grappling hook at it. The illusion dissapears before it goes through it and reappears a little on the left. She drops the grappling hook on the ground, and starts to cry. The illusion doesn't do anything for a while, probably unsure... I'm unsure. Eventually, it sits down next to her. Then she suddenly grabs the grappling hook and shoots it at it's face. It disappears.

"Did... Did I beat it?" Mabel asks herself.

"Congratulations, you defeated an illusion of me!" I call out from behind her.

"Ha, you weren't even brave enough to face me head on. Coward!" She yelled back.

"No, i'm smart. I didn't trust you not to use that grappling hook. It was a test. You failed."

"Stupid stupid stupid!" she hit herself on the head repeatedly.

"Is there even a reason for coming here? You can possibly beat me. You don't have to stop me. I have nothing of yours. What did you come here for?" I ask.

"I came to stop you from destroying the town!" she yelled.

"Except i'm not destroying the town."

Mabel looked around. There was no destruction to be seen. "Then what are you doing here?"

"I'm calming down, took a nap, nothing really. I just needed to be out of that prison." I answer matter-of-factly.

Mabel was deep in thought, searching for a reason for her to be here. I searched through her thoughts too. Nothing.

"See, no reason to be here, no go off now and leave me alone."

"Ha, except I do have a reason! I still want my brother back! And you still haven't given him back to me!" she said.

"Not this again." I put my hand to my forehead. What a headache.

"Dipper, I know your in there!" Mabel shouted.

"Mabel, I AM Dipper."

"No, your a demonic demon who has taken over Dipper."

"I have always been Dipper." I say, trying to end the subject.

"Oh, so you have _always_ had creepy eyes? I don't think so!"

"Well, it is a first..."

"And you've always had these powers, always had that top hat and bow tie, you've always-"

"Alright Mabel, this is all new to me, but I am still Dipper!" I yell.

"Then prove it!" she yelled in a tone I don't usually hear from her.

"I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO!" I yell louder than I ever have. "EVER SINCE I CAME BACK LOOKING LIKE THIS, I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO PROVE I'M DIPPER! BUT NOBODY EVER LISTENS TO ME WHETHER I'M A DEMON OR NOT! SO GET OUT OF HERE AND LEAVE ME ALONE." When I see her terrified and bewildered face. I can't help but sigh.

"I just don't know how else to prove it." My shoulders sag. I land back onto the roof. I close my eyes.

**Mabel's P.O.V**

Dipper's asleep. I think I tired him out. A chance like this may never come again, but I don't know what to do with. Tell the others where he is? They'll just chain him up again or something worse, like experiments! Or perhaps leave him here. That's what he wants me to do. But what if someone else finds him, or he loses his temper again and actually DOES destroy the town this time. Not a lot of choices, not a lot of good out comes either. What do I do?"

**Dippers P.O.V**

Mabel has climbed onto the roof with me. I'm not sure what she plans to do, but her she is, on the roof. I'm not sure she has ever been this near me ever since the 'changes'. Then she does something REALLY unexpected. She hugs me. I hug her back.

**Mabel's P.O.V**

I hug him. I'm not sure what I expected to happen. I'm not sure. I don't think, I do. Then he miraculously hugs me back.

"Hey, Dipper. I think I believe you now." I whisper. Only my brother would hug back this way. It is him, really him. It has been all along, I just never took the time to notice it.

**Dipper's P.O.V**

Mabel finally believes me! I'm so happy I could dance! That is, until I falls onto the roof with a thud.

"Ow!" I yelp. I blink a couple times. my vision is slightly different. And I feel something on my head. Mabel get's off of me and looks at me in relief and amazement.

"Mabel, why are you starring at me?"

She takes out a handheld mirror from her pocket, and hands it to me. After being so used to seeing a demon, it's nice seeing my real face.

"haha, Yes!" I fist pump in to the air.

Mabel gives me a big hug and a huge smile. I missed that smile.

"No let's get off this roof." I say. Without think, I leap of the building, forgetting I had very recently lost that ability.

"AAAAH" I hit the pavement below hard.

"I'm coming Dippin-sauce!" Mabel yelled down to me. I wasn't really hurt. Just a few bruises and a few bumps and scrapes. I can still feel and move all my limbs. By the time she got to the ground, I was already up, and brushing dust off my shorts and off my hat. My REAL hat that is.

"So, now there's only one thing left to do." Mabel said.

"And what's that?" I ask.

"Find out who did this to you and why of course!"

I think for a moment. Who DID do this to me in the first place.

"Probably not Bill. He wouldn't be stupid enough to give me powers like his. He would know better." I say. "And it can't be Gideon because he doesn't have his book anymore and he was terrified of me when he first saw me."

"Then who could it be?" Mabel asked. "It couldn't be Pacifica because she doesn't believe in magic and spells."

"I don't know who it was Mabel, and I don't think there's a way of knowing right now."

"Hey Dipper?"

"Yes?"

"We have a problem."

"What is it?"

"You kinda set the Mystery Shack on fire..."

"Oh Boy."


	2. Chapter 2

**A.U Hey guys, writers block with this story. No idea what the twins are gonna do now, or who made Dipper this way. So I want YOU to write what you think should happen in the reviews. I really need your help on this one if this is to continue. Thanks.**


End file.
